O Retorno da Destruidora de Lares
by Liz Eden
Summary: Após o fiasco de seu plano em separar o Major Nelson de Jeannie, Jeannie Segunda volta disposta a se vingar e mostra porque ninguém merece uma irmã fura-olho como ela... Final alternativo e estendido para o episódio My Sister, the Home Wrecker [s05e12].


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

 ** _Desafio Fórum IDOJ 2014_**

Jeannie Segunda aparece na sala da casa dos Nelson, olhando de um lado para o outro. Não havia ninguém ali, como imaginara. Sua mãe havia lhe ligado dizendo que aquela tonta da sua irmã Jeannie passaria a tarde lá, lhe fazendo uma visita.

Por isso aproveitara a chance para ir até a casa a fim de ver se encontrava... Aquele pedaço de mau caminho, que agora era o marido dela.

Não punha os pés ali desde o dia em que tentara separá-los, ao saber que se casaram. Tinha ficado furiosa com a maneira como fora descoberta e escorraçada dali. Hoje teria a sua vingança contra aquela imbecil e também, a recompensa por todo o seu esforço... Mais especificamente, o que vinha querendo, nos últimos anos. Mataria dois coelhos com uma só cajadada, seria perfeito!

E começou a por em prática o seu plano: piscou um antigo livro de feitiços ocultos (e proibidos, para variar) e saiu em busca de todos os ingredientes que precisaria.

Algum tempo depois ela voltou. Só faltava um: o pedaço de uma roupa íntima do Major gostosão!

Indo até o quarto do casal, Jeannie Segunda abriu o closet, revirou as gavetas... E encontrou a cobiçada peça. Só de pensar no objeto que ela cobria, seu corpo inteiro ficou arrepiado. Já havia sido casada quarenta e sete vezes, mas nunca antes em sua vida desejara tanto assim um homem. Aquele Major Nelson era pura testosterona, puro desejo... E só de pensar nele, ela quase sucumbia aos maiores delírios orgásticos! Imaginou em quantas mulheres ele já teria satisfeito... Inclusive aquela idiota da Jeannie! Ah não, mas ela não seria a única a ficar sem provar aquele pão de canela. Era hoje!

Cortando um pedacinho da cueca, Jeannie Segunda piscou um caldeirão e jogou além desse, os outros ingredientes da poção. Misturou tudo, falou as palavras mágicas e colocou o conteúdo em uma taça. Ótimo, a parte A do plano já estava concluída. Agora havia chegado a vez da parte B!

Para ele não estar em casa a essa hora do dia, ele deveria estar no que chamavam de 'emprego'. Olhou na agenda que estava na mesinha e usando seus poderes, discou o número. Logo ouviu aquela voz máscula dizendo:

— Nelson.

— Olá, querido! É a Jeannie!

— Oi querida, o que faz em casa? Pensei que iria visitar a sua mãe.

— Eu ia mesmo, mas acabei mudando de ideia por que... Não estou me sentindo bem.

— O que aconteceu? — ele quis saber, apreensivo.

— Estou sentindo algumas... Palpitações.

— Aguente firme Jeannie, já estou indo para casa. — e desligou.

Com um risinho diabólico, Jeannie Segunda colocou o fone no gancho e aguardou a chegada dele em sua garrafa. Havia escondido a da irmã (se fossem ficar juntos, que ao menos fosse em sua própria garrafa!) e camuflou a sua para que o exterior e o interior ficassem iguais aos dela, com aquele sofazinho rosa brega e tudo o mais.

Não demorou muito tempo e ela ouviu os pneus do carro dele cantando em frente a casa. A porta se abriu e ele entrou como um furacão.

— Jeannie! Estou em casa!

— Se aproxime da garrafa, querido!

Ele obedeceu e a gênia piscou, levando-o lá para dentro. Major Nelson olhou ao redor e a viu na tradicional roupa de harém rosa. Aparentemente pálida, ela tinha um paninho úmido na testa, o que o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

— Jeannie, o que aconteceu com você? O que está sentindo?

— Oh Anthony, meu coração está tão acelerado...

Ela levou a mão dele sob o seu peito, enquanto colocava a sua sob o dele.

— Não estou sentindo nada de estranho, parece que seus batimentos estão normais... Você tomou alguma coisa?

— Oh sim, uma antiga poção persa... Ela deve estar fazendo efeito então.

—Jeannie, não sabe que se automedicar é perigoso?

— Mas é uma poção que está na minha família há séculos querido, não se preocupe!  
Estou sentindo o seu coração bater forte também... Vamos, tome um pouco!

Ele hesitou, mas como ela pediu fazendo dengo, cedeu. Tomou a poção e logo ela sorriu, se desfazendo do disfarce de Jeannie e voltando com seus cabelos negros.

Ao vê-la, o Major Nelson se sobressaltou:

— Mas você não é a minha esposa! É a irmã da Jeannie!

— E só agora você percebeu, querido? Há, há, há, há!

Major Nelson queria protestar, sair dali... Mas estranhamente, não conseguiu. Isso porque ela estava mais linda que de costume... E muito mais sensual também.

Jeannie Segunda tinha um corpo tão curvilíneo quanto o da irmã e os seios redondos e fartos como os dela.

Mudando de atitude, ele se sentou ao seu lado e aproximando os lábios do rosto dela, quis saber com a voz rouca:

— Onde era mesmo que você disse estar sentindo...

— Bem aqui — e levou a mão dele ao seu seio novamente. O toque dela se fechando sobre ele quase a enlouqueceu de tanto desejo.

Jeannie Segunda não resistiu e roubou um beijão do cunhado, daqueles desentupidores de pia. Quase sem fôlego, ele riu e quis afrouxar a gravata.

— Oh não, deixe que eu mesma faça isso!

E começou a despi-lo primeiro tirou a gravata, depois o paletó, a camisa, os sapatos, a calça... E lá estava ela, a cueca!

— Ooooohhhhh!

Um produto (àquela altura, altamente volumoso) deixava-a de uma forma que parecia estar apertando o bumbum dele que, pelo toque, deu para notar que também era bastante gostosinho.

Porém, antes de retirá-la, ele começou a tirar a dela e não o impediu. Aos poucos, cada peça foi sendo removida lentamente e essa espera aumentava ainda mais a ânsia dela. Quando ele desceu o bustiê até a cintura, mordiscou cada seio levemente e a gênia má não conteve alguns gemidos. Estava totalmente entregue, como nunca havia estado antes. Jamais imaginou que um mortal seria capaz de despertar nela desejos tão enlouquecedores.

Em meio a esse vórtice de prazer, ela olhou para baixo, constatando que a cueca do cunhado estava quase arrebentando.

Pegando-a de surpresa, o Major Nelson a puxou pelas pernas e ela caiu no sofazinho da garrafa. Como precisariam de mais espaço, ela piscou e o pequeno sofá se tornou uma cama redonda, com o mesmo diâmetro que o fundo da garrafa.

Foi então que ele puxou a calcinha dela... E a beijou lá, assoprando, mordiscando. A cada proeza, a gênia má gritava cada vez mais alto e isso o excitava ainda mais. Quando sentiu que iria atingir o seu clímax, quase desmaiando, ele parou.

— AAAAAHHHHH!... Ah Major Nelson querido, se é isso o que você faz com a minha irmã, ela tirou a sorte grande!

— Irmã da Jeannie! Você é tão... Gostosa!

— Ooohhhh! — ela vibrou a cada palavra dele e queria mais, muito mais!

Quando tirou a cueca dele, quase teve outro espasmo orgástico. Ele era impressionantemente... Viril. Decidida a retribuir o 'carinho' que ele lhe dera, pegou o equipamento, mais rígido do que nunca, e fez o que sabia de melhor, arrancando gritos guturais da garganta do Major. E, boa em se vingar como era, parou ao notar no rosto dele que estava chegando ao seu limite. Os dois se recuperaram durante alguns segundos para em seguida, ela se sentar em cima dele. Os dois se encaixaram e juntos se movimentaram, entre gemidos inexprimíveis, até alcançarem o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo.

Deitados, os dois se beijaram até que ele disse:

— Você sabe mesmo o que quer. Não sei como me convenceu, mas... Me mostrou o seu melhor lado.

— E você com certeza me mostrou o seu, querido!

Após se vestirem, ela os tirou da garrafa, onde lhe deu mais um gole da poção, que fez com que ele caísse em um sono bem profundo. Jeannie Segunda o piscou na cama do quarto e antes de se despedir, lançou-lhe um beijinho no ar e disse:

— Obrigada pelo melhor sexo da minha vida, querido! Vou deixar o que resta das suas energias para a minha irmãzinha boba! _Ciao!_

E piscou, indo embora.

Logo, Jeannie chegou da visita feita a mãe. Indo até o quarto para usar o banheiro, encontrou seu marido-Amo desfrutando de uma boa sesta. Como ele ainda estava com a farda, piscou, tirando a roupa dele e se surpreendeu ao ver marcas de arranhões em suas costas.

 _"Pobrezinho, deve ter se ferido em um dos testes..."_ , pensou, enquanto piscava nele um pijama limpo e lhe dava um leve beijinho nos lábios.

 **FIM**


End file.
